Phenol is an important organic raw material with a specific odor and a corrosivity, which is widely applied in the fields of medicine, resin, sterilizing agent, and the like. Phenol has a tremendous threat to human body, air and water body in the environment. When directly contacting with the human body, it will result in the corrosion on the in-vivo and in-vitro mucosa and skin, or even render the central nerve in a suppressed state, and in slow response to the external stimuli, and damage the liver and kidney functions, and the acute poisoning will even have fatal effect. It can not only contaminate rivers and lakes, destroy the ecological landscapes, inhibit the growth of aquatic animals and plants, or even lend to death, but also can migrate with the food chain, and damage the human health. The low concentration phenol pollution, which may result in the protein denaturation, and chronic poisoning due to the phenol accumulation caused by long-term drinking, may affect people's normal life activities, and the high concentration phenol pollution, which may result in the protein coagulation, render the body tissue injury and necrosis, and render acute poisoning, may become a threat to the life safety. In addition, due to the extremely high commonality and extremely high fluidity, phenol is listed as one of the 129 toxic pollutants and limited contaminants, therefore the treatments thereof have attracted a great attention.
The microbial degradation of the organic substances containing benzene ring, such as PAH, phenol, etc., has become an important means or even the preferred method for remediating the polluted environment in China and abroad. The biological treatment method has the advantages of low costs, slight interference on the environment, a variety of treatment forms, thorough treatments, etc. GY2B highly efficient degrading bacteria belong to Sphingomonas paucimobilis, which is screened and confirmed to have high or certain degradation capability on various polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, such as phenanthrene and the like. Degradation, which is achieved after bacterial intake and transformation, can effectively carry out ring-opening degradation, thus converting a variety of the organic contaminants containing benzene ring into simple, harmless, or easy-to-treat substances. Besides the aromatic hydrocarbon compounds, such as phenanthrene and the like, the GY2B bacteria have a significant degradation capability on phenol. At present, the degradation of the organic contaminants are mostly stayed at the addition of the bacteria alone and maintenance of the conditions, the ensurance and improvement of the degradation efficiency of the bacterial strain are also mostly related to the biological reinforcing agent, the suitable system conditions, the concentration of the bacteria, and the synergistic effect of the components.